Nothing's Gonna Hurt You, Baby
by ERADICATEPOSERS
Summary: At twenty-five-years-old, Sean began to believe he was destined to die without ever finding his mate. So when he finds a shy, timid and frightened boy in the forest, it's both a blessing and a curse. #Diazcest
1. 1: as long as you're with me

A nervous breath escaped Daniel's lips and his cheeks warmed. He ran his soft fingers over the complex patterns of the embroidery on the suit. The seamstress had designed it specifically for him.

"I love it," he softly informed; this was a lie, as there was no way he could fully appreciate the suit.

With no mate at the ripe age of eighteen, Daniel Caletti had been selected by an elder in his pack to wed. His parents had grown just too impatient.

He was set to marry Finn McNamara - a Beta of twenty-nine years of age and a monster who caused way more chaos than any Alpha could. Daniel was terrified. He begged and sobbed to his mother and father, pleading with them not to go through with the wedding and to let him run away.

But he had no choice in the end. This was all for money.

"Daniel, McNamara is waiting," his mother spoke, grabbing her son's hand and leading Daniel down from the podium he had been standing on.

"Mom, p-please," he timidly whimpered, toying with his fingers as he fervently prayed to himself.

He had a mate for a reason. Marrying some brutal man who was basically a stranger made him want to vomit.

A few minutes later, he stood anxiously near the door. The low mutter of guests filled his ears, and he watched silently as they made their way to the chairs and took a seat. He bit down hard on his bottom lip and wet his dry lips with his tongue - catching the tears that cascaded down his face.

"Hold up!" His mother stumbled over to him quickly, her eyes fraternizing with her husband's as she warmly smiled at her son that just stood there and cried. She said, "I'm going to put some blush on you. It will be an excuse as to why your face is so red. You need to quit crying. He will not like it."

Daniel didn't bother with protesting. "O-okay, mom."

His mother squinted in scrutiny and licked her lips, swiftly opening the blush palette and coating her son's cheeks with notable red circles.

Daniel once again bit his lip and stared at his mother reluctantly, his vision still blurred with tears.

"Please d-don't make me," he pleaded sadly. His eyes went downcast and he gazed at his shaking hands and dug his fingernails into his palm to try to calm himself. It didn't help.

He felt like he was betraying his mate. He'd rather die than be a traitor to his beloved, even if he didn't know who that said beloved is.

"Don't worry. McNamara is a decent man. He will make you happy. I assure you of that," his mother encouraged with a fake smile.

Daniel swallowed thickly and gave a forced smile of his own. He had only seen Beta Finn McNamara once before, and his eyes were disturbing and left his heart with feelings of dread. He genuinely felt nothing but negative emotions around the man.

McNamara would claim to love him at their ceremony, but Daniel wasn't so naive as to actually believe this. It was all a lie to steal his virginity, and it made him sick inside.

His father had a small smile of his own etched across his lips, rubbing his son's back in what was supposed to be soothing but just made the boy more scared. The two males watched as Mrs. Caletti maneuvered her way to her seat down the aisle.

"I'm sorry," apologized his father as he sucked in a breath. His heart sunk as he pondered over what he and his wife were doing. They were selling their adopted son, putting the young man's happiness and future completely up to practically a stranger. It wasn't like he was exactly eager to do this, but he was too timid a man to stand up for his own beliefs.

Daniel sniffled and rubbed his reddened eyes as he put on his black leather shoes that went with his suit, hugging his father briefly - wishing he didn't have to let go - and grudgingly getting into position.

His heart was thumping erratically within his chest, and his gaze was directed towards the ground as his father led him down the aisle to his future husband.

* * *

He hated it.

Tears slipped from his eyes and past his cheek as his very intimidating husband kissed him hard and rough on the mouth. He felt violated.

"You are no-not my mate," hissed Daniel, staring at his shoes. He felt like he was going to pee on himself. Maybe if he did, his husband would be so disgusted and wouldn't want him anymore.

"Yeah, but now I can fuck you anytime I want," McNamara sneered in a cold whisper and bit Daniel's earlobe so harshly it made him visibly wince.

"I w-want my mate. Not you," he stammered out. He raised his dark eyes to Finn's blue ones. He gave the younger male a demented smirk and wrapped a controlling arm around his waist, beginning to whisper vile and terrible things into his ear as Daniel cried against his cruel husband's suit.

"I've wanted to fuck you for forever. Since you were fifteen," he taunted lowly. "Now that we're married, I'm going to drill you into the mattress every night and laugh at your cries."

"I'm so delighted!" exclaimed Daniel's mother suddenly as she sprinted towards them, separating the newlyweds and lovingly gushing at her son.

When his mom eventually wandered off, he burst out into tears. He felt much like a defenseless little boy.

His breath hitched when Finn roughly and painfully gripped his hips and dug his large fingers into his clothed flesh. Daniel whined as an objection but stayed firmly planted in his spot.

"My mate will be s-so sad when they find me," he lamented to himself.

Finn only tightened his hold, not caring about the distressed words that left his young husband's lips. Daniel felt nervous in his presence, but he would hurt the boy anyways - whether he affirmed his opinions or not.

* * *

Daniel's messy hair covered his forehead. He brushed them gently out of the way of his viewing. Finn was asleep soundlessly in their bed. He had wanted to fuck his new husband, but he would wait until the next day - the start of their honeymoon.

He did not want the boy's parents or the other members of the pack to hear his screams for help and cries of agony.

Daniel sat there silently, tears trickling down from his eyes as he thought of how depressed his mate would be to see him with some other person. He wanted to stay faithful to his love and a virgin for them, but Finn would soon ruin that desire.

Daniel turned to the man and stared at him.

He quickly made up his mind.

He stood up quietly from their bed, slipping his feet into a pair of slippers.

Daniel would rather die than betray his mate.


	2. 2: you'll be just fine

Daniel had started to pick up his pace as he traversed through the darkness. He flinched at every single crunch of a leaf and cry of an animal.

The woods were not an ideal place to be at night.

Daniel's vision was still blurred from all the crying he had done and was still doing. His lip shook and he bit the pink flesh hard to keep it still. He dragged his feet slowly over thick fallen trees and piles of leaves. His face was burning hot, and he anxiously covered it.

He was scared. Each blow of the wind made him nearly jump out of his skin. He whispered fervently to himself as a means of distraction.

Daniel abruptly halted and his body shivered from the rough breeze. He plopped down tiredly next to a tall tree that loomed almost menacingly over the surrounding area. He pressed his legs close to his chest.

He shivered, goosebumps running up and down his bare arms.

His eyes began to flutter closed. He gently leaned his head against the tree's bark with a soft sigh. He dozed off with tears trickling down his cheeks.

* * *

Alpha Sean Diaz stood in the large doorway that led to the balcony, a glass of liquor in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He pressed the cancer stick between his lips and inhaled. His dark eyes scanned the thick forest in front of his pack's land.

He felt apathetic when he considered the members of his pack. With most of them having found their mates and had pups, he was mateless at the prime age of twenty-five.

Anger bubbled from within him. He hated thinking about it, but it never left his mind. The thought of her - his mate - being with somebody other than him made him want to hurt something.

He impulsively gulped down the liquor, swallowing it all and relishing in the burning of his throat that followed right after.

"You missed the ceremony," Karen, his mother, spoke as she walked into the room. The blonde was uncharacteristically clad in a beautiful flowery dress. "Sean, you can't be mad over it forever. You haven't even tried to find her."

"Sorry, mom. But weddings aren't really my thing," bitterly asserted Sean, taking another drag of his withering cigarette.

"Nothing is ever your thing," Karen grumbled, turning and leaving the room in a strut.

Sean sighed heavily, irritated over his mother's pity towards him. He stubbed his cigarette out into his ashtray.

A moment later, he snapped his head up to gaze at the trees - his wolf was howling and crying from inside of him. His eyes ran along the border of the forest, his breath hitched as his glass slid from the grasp of his sweaty palm. It crashed to the floor, shattering completely.

"Holy fuck," he whispered, gaze snapping to the ground.

He felt it. The intoxicating scent clouding his nostrils and teasing his tongue made not only his wolf go wild, but his own being as well. His fingers attached themselves instinctively to the metal fence that surrounded the balcony, digging his nails into it.

How convenient. Right after his mother had accused him of not trying to find his mate, her smell was potent nectar in the air.

* * *

The woods were dead silent besides the chirping of crickets. Sean's canines were pronounced, cutting into his bottom lip and creating a slit. Blood seeped from the wound.

Minutes had passed and nothing was happening. With his heart aching, dread was beginning to take over. He could no longer smell her scent, and he howled loudly at thick clouds in the night sky.

If he didn't find her now, he might lose the love of his life. He couldn't let that happen.

That's when he heard her. Hearing the whimpers sliding from her throat, he snapped his head - only to see his mate wasn't a girl at all, but a boy that looked so small and delicate.

But Sean didn't care about that. His love for his mate and desire to protect him overcame any confusion he had.

The boy's eyes lifted up in fear as he subconsciously pressed himself back against the tree he had been resting beside.

Sean growled lowly and a scared cry left the smaller male's lips. He wanted the Alpha as far away from him as possible, terrified of whatever was about to occur.

Sean slipped off his shirt, kneeling down to cover the shaking boy. The chill nipped at their skin, almost burning.

His mate didn't say anything, only his harsh breathing and sobs sounding. Impulsively and with so much care, Sean wrapped his arms around him. His beloved, to his surprise, followed his actions.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

"D-Dan-Daniel," he stammered. Sean thought his voice was absolutely lovely.

He pulled Daniel closer to him and stroked his dark locks. Though he couldn't see him that well in the dark, Sean decided his mate was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. What had he done to be deserving of someone so adorable and perfect?

"Don't be scared, my perfect mate," Sean cooed. "I'll protect you."


	3. 3: nothing's gonna take you from my side

Sean stormed through the French doors of his home, his canines elongated and his hands gently wrapped around the young boy that gripped his arms. Apology after apology slipped from his mate's mouth.

His mind was preoccupied. He did not want to nag Daniel with too many incessant questions that would probably overwhelm him. Why were you alone in the woods? Why are you so upset? How old are you?

The pair entered a room: Sean's bedroom. Daniel fearfully gasped, and Sean tenderly touched the boy's cheek to calm him. He inhaled his little mate's scent, and a shaky breath escaped him.

Daniel's heart was beating faster than usual. Even though he was paranoid, he knew this man was his mate just from being in his presence. He was already starting to become addicted to Sean - he had found out the older man's name only minutes ago.

He thought it was weird how much they looked alike. He didn't dwell on it too much, though.

"What were you doing out there? Alone by yourself in the woods. . ." Sean's voice sounded stern.

He couldn't stop himself from asking Daniel questions, even though he had wanted to wait.

His mate sniffled and wiped his eyes. He admitted sadly, "I-I ran away."

"Why?" Sean made sure to soften his voice.

"I'm sorry. So sorry," whimpered Daniel, the heavy moisture pressing against his eyes threatening to spill. He felt oddly humiliated.

Sean coaxed him, "You're fine. You're okay. Tell me what happened and why you're so upset. Nothing you say can anger me."

He wondered what terrible thing had happened that could make his mate so petrified.

"I was forced to marry," he whispered, eyes widened as if he were revealing some terrible, awful secret.

"Excuse the fuck - what?" snarled Sean angrily, making Daniel jerk himself away. The older man's eyes widened apologetically and he cupped his beloved's cheek, forcing their gazes to meet.

"I had to m-marry my pack's Beta. My parents sold me," sobbed Daniel, no longer holding in his tears. "I promise I didn't want to. He was so vile and disgusting. He wanted to ta-take my virginity. I had to run away. I had to."

His voice was so velvety but so hysterical simultaneously. He seemed completely honest and so, so shaken because of the entire ordeal.

"I promise I-I am sorry." Daniel looked down at his fidgeting fingers - he felt like a joke of a mate - and Sean hesitantly dropped his hand from the boy's cheek. "Please don't make me go back. Ple-please."

Sean only placed an affectionate and reassuring kiss on his forehead which made Daniel's cheeks flush hot.

"What is this man's name?" he inquired.

"Finn. . . Finn McNamara," he informed timidly. Sean rubbed his back with comforting strokes.

"I will be back soon, my mate," promised Sean. "Don't leave this room."

Daniel nodded with zero hesitation. He swore complete and utter obedience and devotion to his mate. Whatever Sean would ask of him, he would do without a second thought; that's what scares him the most.

He had never felt so safe.

* * *

The first thing Daniel noticed when Sean returned was that he smelt sort of weird. He was now sitting on the bed, his nose wrinkling when he caught a whiff of the air.

"You smell funny," he shyly commented. "Um, no offense."

Sean chuckled. He vaguely stated, "I had some business to do."

"Like what?" Daniel hummed as he observed his mate.

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you okay?" Daniel sweetly asked, so innocent and unaware. He ran his tongue over his dry, somewhat chapped lips.

"We need to talk, Daniel." The boy's face instantly morphed into uncertainty.

"About wh-what?"

"You look kind of young. How old are you?" Sean smirked.

"Eighteen."

Shit. Barely legal. But Sean wasn't as guilty as he thought he would be at having such a young mate.

"How about you?" chirped Daniel cutely as he gazed at Sean patiently.

"Twenty-five," informed Sean, letting his eyes search Daniel's face for any expression of doubt. The teenager only smiled warmly.

"Okay," he replied simply.

Sean swallowed the lump in his throat. He was so in love already. He couldn't imagine a more perfect and beautiful mate.

Sean slowly approached the bed, a slight dip forming in the mattress when he sat. He leaned over the covers that were wrapped around Daniel. There was a moment of hesitation, but he pressed his warm lips against his younger mate's soft ones.

Daniel nervously looked up at him, a bashful smile etched across his mouth. His brown eyes lightened up, expressing deep adoration that was reserved only for Sean's gainful eyes.

"Daniel. . ." he once again hesitated. Then, with a shyness of his own, he confessed, "I waited for you every single moment of my life. You are worth every second and so much more."


End file.
